


Remedy

by christinawithav



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: My answer to that appalling Kiss between Emily and Seth, a fix it fic with Emily and Aaron of course.





	Remedy

Disclaimer: If I actually owned anything Aaron would be special advisor to Kirkman and in the White House more.

 

AN: Started writing even before that appalling kiss between Emily and Seth had ended. Unbeated. 

 

Emily sat in her office, she hated being vulnerable, she hated humiliation, and right now she was going through all of it.

 

How could she have allowed the creep to make such a fool of her?

 

Never again would she think of that creep as her dad.

 

When Emily had returned to her office she had told him she never wanted to see him again, and would file a restraining order if he'd ever again came near her and the White House.

 

And then Agent Ritter had personally thrown him out.

 

Since then everyone had been going out of their way to comfort her. 

 

Lyor had brought her, her favorite, even though his nose couldn't stand it.

 

Seth had brought a ton of food.

 

"I'm not hungry..."

 

"It's there if you need it, I'll be in my office..."

 

"Thanks Seth," She managed a tiny smile. 

 

After Seth left someone brought a note.

 

It was from Kirkman, I'll be in the residence unless something big comes up, and Alex and I are both here for you.

 

Emily couldn't help but marvel at how many wonderful people surrounded her.

 

Just then a knock came at the door, she looked up to see Aaron. 

 

He looked awkward, "If you want to be alone..."

 

"No," Her lip trembled, she tried to stop it but it was like a dam that wanted to burst free.

 

Aaron quickly closed the door and came to her, Emily let him embrace her and her tears fell silently. 

 

Soon she pulled away and they sat down. 

 

"No thanks are necessary,” He told her when she was about to speak. 

 

"But it is, thank you Aaron.”

 

She sat back and sighed, "I'm such a fool.”

 

"Bullshit!" She jumped at the passion he put into the word and the anger in his eyes. 

 

"Emily Rhodes, you are an amazing, smart, and the strongest woman I've ever known. Anyone who can't realize that will have to answer to me."

 

Emily genuinely smiled, "Wished you could've been here when Ritter threw him out."

 

"I would've ended up created a scene, I've been known to slip into a lot of Spanish when I'm unhappy.”

 

Aaron had always been fascinating to her, she remembered their kiss in this very office so many months ago.

 

Then he'd been framed to look like he had had a role in the capital bombing, he’d been cleared after a few weeks and then he had been made national security advisor. 

 

They saw each other only in passing and it seemed like an unspoken agreement to stay just colleagues had been made. 

 

She looked at him, he was tall, dark chocolate eyes, and curly brown hair. 

 

His natural look was amazing although there were times she missed his slick back look.

 

"You all have treated me so wonderful."

 

"You're the greatest thing since sliced bread!" Aaron blushed and then began rambling on trying to explain himself. 

 

Emily stood up and went to him, Aaron looked up into her eyes and stopped talking. 

 

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, there was a very brief hesitation and then he returned it.

 

Soon they pulled apart, she could see some fear in his eyes, and then he said, “You're vulnerable. ..."

 

"No, I know full well what I'm doing, I made a huge mistake letting our chance slip away once, and I’m not doing it again.”

 

He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, "You better be one hundred percent positive, it was hard months ago, but this time around I would be broken.” His voice was rough with emotion.

 

She decided the best way to shut him up was to kiss him and that's what thug were doing when Seth opened the door and stuck his head in.

 

"You got radar?” Aaron asked annoyed. 

 

"No, I promise, just wanted to see if Emily was ok," Seth smiled, "It’s obvious she is."

 

Seth quickly left them alone. 

 

Emily grinned, "He's right, so how about we eat? There’s plenty of it.”

 

Aaron smiled, dimples and all, "Sounds great, and then I can get started planning our first date.”

 

Emily grinned, "Any hint?”

 

"We never did get around to seeing that Elvis impersonator.”

 

Emily laughed and nodded in agreement. 

 

Everything was definitely going to be all right. 

 

AN2: I know it’s rushed and all over the place, I'm just so upset, I'm close to not watching the show anymore. The show I fell in love with is being destroyed with each episode.


End file.
